What Should and Never Be
by ConsultingAntagonist
Summary: Kuroko could, and would never actually belong to anyone, but that didn't mean he was immune to being contracted; held against his own will by the power of Hell itself. Although it certainly was the punishment he deserved. [Rated M for Mature themes] [GoMKagami/Kuroko/?] [
1. Prologue

Hello, I know I should be working on all my other stuff, but I have an itch that I need to scratch. Besides, having more stories, gives me the opportunity to expand more? I'm not really sure….I'm giving you lame reasons not to hate me… Oh well.

I hope you like it. I wrote it over the span of two days, while I was night blogging, so everything is a bit weird in grammar, spelling, and plot wise. Lol it's 4:17 AM here now. I should go to sleeeep.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Pairings: Not sure? But I think it's GoMxKuroko

Warnings:Fire

* * *

**{** What Should and Never Be

**Pt.** 1

- **Prologue** -

* * *

**The first thing** he sensed was the God awful smell of burning flesh and the horrible screams of children. His vision was blurry and all he could make out was a vague silhouette covered in red and orange hues. A few seconds later the man fell to the ground with a loud thump, and a detestable gurgle of sound came out of his now foaming mouth.

It was then that he noticed he too was lying on the ground, immobile and screaming. He wasn't yelling for himself though, rather it was for the better good of the people. His screech was a signal, a sign to tell the men outside there were more people in the building.

His screams went unheard though, lost within the tortured cries of students and teachers alike. Pushing himself upwards he inhaled a lung full of smoke, but he ignored it. He was already doomed to eternal damnation. His soul bound to something so evil and possessive, that made him think what could possibly be worse? A life doomed to Hell, or a malfunctioning organ?

In the midst of all the chaos he heard a voice; a velvety, calm, impure voice, "Save them."

And so he did.

[x]

_Published- September 25, XXXX_

_Written by X_

**A Tragic Chemistry Experiment Gone Wrong**

On September 25 at 2:00 PM the students and faculty of Akahea Academy met a tragic fate. What would have been a normal school day turned into one of the years worst tragedies. A class of twenty students from AP Chemistry (Third year, high school) was conducting an experiment on controlled fire, when something went very wrong.

Controlling fire is not an easy task, but Akahea was renowned for their science and math department. It seems the critics were a little too lenient on their scoring.

A student from the academy - who wants to remain anonymous said – _"It wasn't even our fault! Everything was under control and we took precautions in case anything went wrong! I swear it wasn't any of us; it was the doing of-of a monster! A trickster, a demon! " _

Talking to other students from the class, they all said something similar. Now the question is; are they telling an uncanny truth or a very elaborate lie?

Update 9/26/xx: The Police and Firemen have counted the dead bodies, and out of the 700 people in the school only 34 have died. With a fire like that, they assumed more would have suffered the consequences.

Update 9/27/xx: Students explained why they are still alive, and it's all thanks to a teacher called Kuroko Tetsuya.

[x]

"I guess I'll have to move again."

[x]

**The winter air was neither** freezing nor chilly; rather it was a welcome climate despite it being twelve degrees Fahrenheit. If there ever was a choice between fire and ice, he'd pick ice in a heartbeat. Fire reminded him of where he belonged, and he didn't want to be reminded in any way, shape, or form.

Speaking of which…

The blue haired male stopped his walking and turned his body so it faced a large LED screen high above a building. It was an advertisement for men cologne called "Clockwork," and the model for the MV was a blonde haired, golden eyed, male smirking at the inferred camera.

Kuroko turned around and quickly walked away from the electronic billboard, making sure not to make eye contact with the few people he came across.

It was a good twenty minute walk to his apartment, but he made a new record at ten minutes, thirty seconds. He had to be quick if he were to make it before they came for him. Surely they would have found out where he lived by now.

With a quick look around his modest sized living area, he tidied up the place a little making sure nothing was out of place. And when he was done, he took out a small traveling suit case and stuffed as much clothing he could into it.

Minutes later, he had his shoes and a warm large jacket on – to keep appearances up - and was ready to leave. But before he went he ripped a piece of paper from his letter of recognition, and wrote a small note good-bye. After throwing away the scraps of the paper left behind, he turned around and walked out the door, not once looking back to the almost unfurnished house.

[x]

**"Come on Aomine-chi~!"** a blonde haired male sang, "We finally get to see Kuroko-chi once more!"

The man being spoken to grumbled under his breath and walked a bit faster, silently eager to see the one person he knew was his.

"I suggest you two get behind me now," it was a recommendation, and yet the way it was being said made it more demanding than anything else.

Not even ten feet away, they saw the door they were looking for; Room no. 115. Without even knocking the red headed one snapped his fingers and pointed toward the wooden door signaling the Murasakibara and Aomine to kick the door down.

They leaned back on their heels and hit the door near the lock with their feet, successfully breaking the entrance open.

Upon entering they noticed the living quality of the apartment. Wooden floors, red brick walls, and one large window on the side of the living room. What little furniture it held, was that of a very small black leather couch, with a few throw pillows. There was a rug, that didn't match the modern look of the house, and a fold up bed despite the living space having a bedroom.

"He's gone," stated Midorima, after looking though the house.

"Obviously."

"Hey look, there's a note," Kise picked up the ripped paper and began to read aloud.

_Don't come after me. _

– _Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine sighed in frustration while the purple haired giant popped his bubble gum loudly. Kise wailed like a kid, and Midorima scoffed, all the while Akashi crumpled the paper in his hand.

Chucking the parchment over his shoulder, he gathered the rest around him as to order to them around. They all were worried in their own way, but one common emotion they all held was that of ire and impatience.

"We're going to find Tetsuya, because no matter what he's ours, despite _him_ having claim over our property."

[x]

"We'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

– End Prologue –

* * *

Please read and review, even if it's to say how much you hate my story. Or if you want to tell me any grammar mistakes I'll happily fix them once I'm kinda sober again. This night thingy Is funnnkey.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. More notes at the bottom.

/ - flashbacks

*** - trigger scenes. Look at bottom to see what important things you missed._  
_

* * *

_"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."_

A Tale of Two Cities

**The night he left**, an already heavy weight seemed to pile onto his shoulders. The ride to the city was long and tedious, and more than once he found himself observing the people around him.

For example, a lady sitting across from him with her legs crossed, bobbed her head to the sound of music. She wore galaxy leggings, and a black sweater with a white upside down crucifix. Her hair was an odd color, the base color being lilac with baby blue at the tips, and the bottom of her lip held two piercings in place.

He was no Sherlock Holmes, but after years of people watching and a little bit of research he identified the most basic parts of her life.

Her name was Amaya – he saw a name tag on her purse, one of those "Hello, I'm" stickers– she was in her teens, just barely though. If Kuroko had to guess he'd say she was seventeen, on the brink of eighteen. The violet haired girl was obviously not from Japan, with a loud brash presence she was a sore thumb in a room full of docile people.

He could tell by the redness around the two piercings that she had recently acquired them. She was also very nervous, wanting to look cool, but feeling so out of place. His best guess was that she spent most of her time on the internet, or reading _Teen Vouge_ and _Seventeen_ magazines.

And the most surprising part was that it didn't even take him that long to figure it out.

"We'll be arriving at the JR Tohoku Main Line, in twenty minutes. Next stop is Koriyama Station," the robotic voice above them said.

After a few minutes they arrived to their next location, and the train packed in ten more passengers; one of them being an elderly lady, being pushed aside by the modern day workers.

Without thinking Kuroko stood up, and gently pushed away the young man whom tried to take his seat he had occupied a second before. The blue haired man pointed toward the lady, and the boy understood immediately.

The old woman was close enough that he could shout at her, but too far away to touch her. Looking back at the boy he just lectured, he nodded his head toward the seat in hopes he understood the message.

Luckily he did, and sat in the seat saving it in the process. Kuroko only smiled a fraction of a millimeter.

"Ma'am, would you like to sit?" Startled by his sudden appearance she didn't nod until comprehending it wasn't death himself. "You see the boy with the baseball cap? He's saving the seat for you."

"Thank you."

Kuroko didn't say anything back, knowing his words wouldn't reach the ears of the woman already talking to his acquaintance of a seat-saver.

And so he stood for the time remaining, contemplating whether or not his master would like his act of kindness. Hah, who was he kidding? The one he belonged to was so selfish and possessive, that if he heard of Kuroko's stunt, he would kill the scrawny old lady in front of him. Just to show him, how much power he held.

That every action, every word, every breath, would end up with a consequence. It was hard sometimes. Kuroko could, and would never actually _belong_ to anyone, but that didn't mean he was immune to being contracted; held against his own will by the power of Hell itself.

It certainly was a punishment he deserved though.

[***]

/** A young beaten up child** around the age of sixteen looked up from where he stood, and snarled at the man before him. Although, the effectiveness of his action didn't render the man freighted, rather the opposite happened. He was amused.

"Stop being selfish you brat, and let me have a go with her."

Seeing as to how the teen wasn't moving, the man decided to take matters into his own hands. Hastily he pushed the bluenette aside and moved towards the crying girl that had previously stood behind the said boy.

"Come here sweetie, I'll make you feel real good. That's what you always wanted right? To be treated like a real woman, so dear 'ol Tetsuya here would see you differently right?" When no answer was spoken, he took that as a sign of defeat and started ripping the collar of her blouse off.

She lied there motionless, like a fish out of water for too long, and he was getting fed up with it.

"Honey, you have to give me some pleasure too. Start making sounds come out of that pretty mouth of yours, whatd'ya say?"

The girl continued to remain still, but the widening of her eyes caught the man's attention, so with a sluggish kind of movement the attacker turned around and waited for the boy to attack. What he didn't see though was the sharp object puncturing his stomach, and before he knew it he was lying on the ground, his dead corpse swimming in a pool of his own blood.

"Ar-ugh, are you okay Aki?"

Silence. Worried he stood up despite feeling dizzy from being thrown into the wall. He was sure he had broken a rib.

"Aki?" Kuroko stopped in front of the girl, who seemed to be looking at nothing but the air in front of her. It was peculiar, she always spoke her mind no matter the situation. What could possibly make her go silent?

Seconds passed by, that turned into minutes, and then into hours; hours of nothing but a stationary, still living, Aki. It worried him greatly, she was his friend [read: only friend] and he learned that silence from her meant that trouble was stirring inside her.

"Do you see him?" Finally, a response.

"Who," he questioned lightly, knowing her brain wasn't in the right state of mind.

"The man who's been talking for hours, don't you see him!" Her voice grew panicky, making him feel so too.

"What man Aki-san?!"

"He's gone," and with that she fell onto her back, unconscious, "He's finally gone."

Kuroko Tetsuya stopped his trying to find the answers, and began looking for the question, in hopes of deciphering what his friend was mumbling about.

She was staring straight ahead, a reasonable guess as to where the supposed man would be. Standing up, his eyes scanned the room for any sign of life. There was none, and that only seemed to confuse him more. Deciding it was useless to understand who the man was; he gently scooped up his light-haired friend and began walking away. That was until he heard a voice.

"_It's rude to stare you know."_

He stopped. Set his friend down in a comfortable position, and then took a step forward in an offensive stance.

"Who's there," his voice was stern, but full of courage and a hint of fear.

"It depends on who you ask," a voice whispered in his ear. Kuroko turned around and expected to see someone like the man his friend had just killed, but instead he saw the figure of a gentleman with cherry blossom colored hair.

Not relenting a bit, he took another step forward in hopes of intimidating the other. It didn't work.

"I'm guessing, you're not of human nature. Seeing as to how you _are_ invisible." Kuroko began circling around the monster trying to get the upper hand. Maybe to someone else's point of view it would look like predator vs. prey, but to most it looked like a thug getting warmed up to murder.

"Ding Ding, and we have a winner," the man followed the boy circling him with his eyes, and to say in the least he was charmed.

"Now how about we play a little game?" \\

[***]

**The train had made** two mistakes before Kuroko finally got to get off at his destination. The first error was a malfunctioning engine, resulting in having to turn back and get it repaired. That alone took an hour, and he was beginning to wonder if giving his seat up was a bad idea.

But looking at the woman made him feel repulsed at himself for even thinking of such things.

The second miscalculation was because of a sudden heart attack. A man in cart no. 4 apparently had diabetes and hadn't taken his insulin for a while. Oh well.

So instead of trying to find a place to sleep at 6:30 PM, he ended up in the street at 11:40 PM.

He tried finding a motel like the ones in America, but this was Japan. They all closed at certain times, and it was just his luck that he missed it by ten minutes.

And so for the time being, he had to make amends with the fact that he'll be living homeless for a night. It couldn't be that bad right?

Of course it was.

An hour and twenty three minutes in, Kuroko called it quits, and was about to dial a number he swore never to call when he sensed a figure looming over him.

"Riko! N-No don't do that! I promise I'll show up, even if it means I have to break a leg. FINE! I'll run as fast as possible without damaging the only good thing about me. Ugh. Good-bye!"

The man closed his phone, and sat on the bench where Kuroko took refuge, unknowing of the other man's presence.

"Hello."

Upon hearing his voice, the man violently twitched, and scooted sideways trying to get as far away from the phantom as possible. Kuroko sat there, unaffected at his reaction expect for the small smile that graced his lips.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have scared you stranger-san."

Nodding profusely, the stranger looked at the boy before him and started to look him over.

With creamy white skin, the color of his hair seemed to blend in. It was blue, the kind of color that only happened if dyed. His eyes were wide with innocence, and yet had an underlying mischievousness to them, it was almost as if he were enjoying seeing him squirm.

Deciding not to let the boy scare him, he stood up to his full height and looked down upon the sitting male.

"Damn straight! You almost made me have a seizure!" he threaded his fingers though his red hair, and began to bite on his lip – a habit that he acquired when faced with a peculiar or bothersome problem. "What's your name?" he finally decided to ask.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I'm Kagami Taiga," he paused, "Anyway, why are you out here this late at night?"

The bluenette didn't react to the blunt question but answered nonetheless, "The train was delayed, and all the motels/hotels are closed."

Not knowing what to say next, Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, planning out his next set of words carefully. Should he take the poor guy home, or leave him out in the cold? He didn't give out the aurora of a murderer, but then again he was a bad at judging people.

With much reluctance, Kagami turned away and avoided the young man's eyes.

"Y-you can sleep with me tonight," realizing his poor choice of words he sputtered not quite knowing what to do. "I-I mean you can c-come stay at my house t-tonight I don't mean anything sexual!"

He was bright red now, his large hands covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his growing embarrassment. Kuroko inwardly chuckled; the man before him looked so tough but was so pure minded he could tell.

"I'd like that. Thank you Kagami-san."

Letting the crimson drain out, he coughed awkwardly and began walking south. Kuroko followed behind, his bag bouncing off his back with every step.

[x]

**"Are you sure he came this way?"**

Midorima pushed his glasses up in an attempt of intimidation. Sure his glasses glare wasn't as powerful as Akashi's stare, but it got the point across.

The man whom the group was surrounding was pathetic; mid-thirties, cheating on his wife with his boss's secretary, and about to be fired. He was of no use to world, and yet seemed to be the very thing they needed, someone who saw where their dear Kuroko went.

"I-I'm positive! Just please, let me go! I have a wife, and two kids!" The group sneered simultaneously and rolled their eyes. With a flick of a thick wrist, Aomine Daiki sent the poor man out of his misery.

"Was he lying Ryouta?"

"Nope, let's go Akashicchi~!"

And as if fate wanted them to be together, they saw a flash of powder blue hair. Sitting on the bench with his arms crossed around his tiny frame. His head dropped slowly, only to be lifted up harshly again.

Only when their property stood up did they notice a man next to him. He was tall, taller than the average Japanese man; a foreigner.

They watched the two interact, and were infuriated.

When the foreigner stood up and walked away they were relived, but when Kuroko started to walk alongside him did they start to see red.

"He's taking Kurochin, not like I blame him though. He's so delicious looking~"

"Wahh, that evil man is taking Kurokocchi!"

"Today was the Aquarius' worst day of the week."

"Oi! I'm going to tear his lungs out! He's touching Tetsu!"

"He will not go unpunished, Tetsuya is mine," and so with a burning hatred for the stranger already, they set out to ruin his life.

[x]

"You do mean to say he's _ours,_ right?"

* * *

I'm sorry I re-read though this 1½ times (one and a half) so there will be errors, and weird sentencing here and there. I'm really bad at catching my own errors because you know, I made them and I think I'm perfct. Ugh, I'm sorry for this long A/N

The quote at the top was the inspiration of this chapter. And it has a very very important role. Okay, mabe not just the quote but the story itself. It basically explains the logic of past Kuroko. I hope I didn't confuse you.

Okay, so Kuroko is OOC in the flashbacks, but that will be explained later. There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chap.

Just do you know not all flashbacks will be trigger thingys.

*** - Kuroko's friend is in trouble, and he's trying to protect her. That doesn't work out, and the attacker flings Kuroko against the wall. The friend – Aki – kills the man. She sits there for two hours seeming to be watching nothing. She then faints, and Kuroko can see the man whom Aki had been muttering about. The weird man offers to play a game.

Please Review - /Thank You~


End file.
